rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
A Completely Accurate Historical Record of Events Leading Up to the Making of Red vs. Blue
A Completely Accurate Historical Record of Events Leading Up to the Making of Red vs. Blue is a special episode of Red vs. Blue. It features a live-action sketch featuring Burnie Burns, Gustavo Sorola, and Geoff Ramsey depicting a fictionalized version of how RvB was created, as well as a remastering of Why Are We Here? in Halo 3. Transcript Gus: I didn't see you there. I'm Gus Sorola from Rooster Teeth Productions. You may know us as gentleman-adventurers and purveyors of fine machinima. What you may not know is when we first created the award-winning comedy series Red vs. Blue, we were actually quite displeased with the results. Sure, the public loved the hilarious performances, like this one: Simmons: Hey Grif: Yeah Simmons: You ever wonder why we're here? Gus: Fantastic acting? Yes. But there just seemed to be something missing. For instance in this scene: Simmons: What? Gus: Terrible. And take a look at this one: Grif: Uh-hm? Gus: Embarrassing. But now thanks to advances in video game technology, we are finally able to create a version of Red vs. Blue Episode One that truly lives up to our creative genius. How, you might ask? Well, I could tell you, but why don't I just show you? Let's take a look back at the completely true history of the creation of Red versus Blue. 1983 Geoff: Take that, yes! Burnie: Hey dude, how's it going? Geoff: What's up bro? Burnie: Hey, not much. I just read that book Nineteen Eighty-Four. Geoff: Oh yeah, been meaning to pick that up. Burnie: Yeah there's no way all that stuff's gonna happen by next year. Geoff: No. Burnie: Hey what are you doing? Geoff: I'm playing this, uh, 'video game'. This is awesome! Burnie: Yeah, it's pretty cool. Hey we can use this to make movies! Geoff: Really? (Burnie assaults Geoff) November 2001 Burnie: I saw a movie 2001 yesterday. Geoff: Yeah? Burnie: No way all that stuff's happening by the end of next month. Geoff: Hey, what you think about this game? Burnie: It's cool. What's it called, Halo? Geoff: Halo, yeah. Burnie: Hey, you know, we can use this to make movies. Geoff: Yeah, we can totally use this to make movies. Burnie: It's my idea though. Geoff: Well, I was here, so I get credit. My idea, too. I showed you the game. (Burnie assaults Geoff) Burnie: How do I jump again on this thing? Sometime after that Late 2003 Burnie: It's good, yeah. Geoff: Yeah, it's alright. Burnie: Feels like it's missing something. Geoff: Yeah, decent writing (Burnie assaults Geoff) And Then Finally May 2007 Burnie: This is it, man. This is what we've been talking about this whole time. This is what we've been waiting for. Geoff: This is amazing. Burnie: Geoff man, I know it hasn't always been easy, man. I know it's been some ups and downs, and I didn't always treat you so good, but this is what we've been waiting for, what we've been working towards all these years. Geoff: So many years. (Burnie assaults Geoff) Gus: And now we present our truly realized vision: a Red vs. Blue sketch filmed entirely in Halo 3. Enjoy. Category:Special Episode